


I Don't Care If You Think You're God

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GDW 4 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, an essay by astra in ze, humans are probably like the most actual disgusting species in the galaxy, light gaming references, this one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: ... your entire species is still a waste of oxygen.Day 2: Earth - featuring Human Stupidity™ - the firm belief that no other species actually would be this stupid/disgusting other than humans. Still not putting this into the collection its more angry than wholesome/serious. Still not beta'd.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GDW 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Don't Care If You Think You're God

“Hey, hey, hey! What’re you doing!?” Alex cried from the front door, seeing that Astra had a controller in hand. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t one for gaming, especially not when she feared she’d break the small pieces in a fit of irritated or impatient. Usually, she was content just watching Alex wipe the floor with scrubs, so what would have prompted her to pick it up for herself? 

Whatever Astra’s reason was, Alex liked to think that it shouldn’t have drawn such a fearsome snarl from Astra. Maybe she hit the nail on the head thinking Astra was the angry kind of gamer … Rounding the couch, leaning on her elbows behind it, Alex let her eyes fall over the familiar interface on the tv screen. 

“Oh hey! That’s the God Tier … WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Alex cried, her pitch all off, as she dove down onto Astra, pushing the controller out of her clumsy Kryptonian hands before she actually threw the God Tier Armor into her trash bin. “Astra! Do you know how rare that is?! Even if you didn’t want it, you could sell it to someone for like … I don’t know but I’m pretty sure you could maybe FEEL as rich as Lena Luthor does.” 

Astra gave her a disgusted expression, before her hand gestured to the armor in question. “This? This is what you would hold in high esteem, Agent Danvers?” 

“It’s God Tier!” 

“It only covers their bare essentials!” 

“It still gives me like 2 million health points!” 

“Children play this game!!” 

“Children need 2 million health points!” 

“You disgust me. Turn this off before I do it. Permanently.” 

“Hey … I know it isn’t right …” 

“... I know you're not the one who designed this. I know you don’t actively support dressing children in nothing - essentially - and you know women actually wear full body armor, you do so yourself even … but why, why are you humans so disgusting,” Astra snarled tiredly, burrowing her head into Alex’s lap.


End file.
